The invention relates generally to the field of safes, and more particularly, is directed to a small, lightweight, sturdy safe suitable for home or office use.
The need to protect property and to provide for safe storage of valuables has been and continues to be an activity of considerable importance to civilized segments of society in an endeavor to develop reasonable safety measures for items of value, such as money, jewels, commercial papers and the like. In view of the great interest in the subject matter, it will be appreciated that literally hundreds of prior art devices have been developed by workers in this field in an effort to design storage facilities of adequate safety for the required purpose. Such prior facilities have varied in size and complexity through an extremely wide range of design parameters, depending upon the end result desired. For example, the United States government has designed, developed and constructed an enormous storage vault at Fort Knox within which to store and protect the nation's gold storage supply. At the other end of the scale, a school child can find adequate safety and peace of mind by storing his coins within a small, inexpensive, locked facility, for example a common piggy bank.
Between these two extremes, of course, prior workers have developed numerous more or less extensive, expensive and complicated constructions, for example the builtin vaults with massive vault doors which are common in many banks. Wall safes and heavy steel floor safes are commonly employed in places of business, hotels and the like and numerous types of locked boxes and safes have been developed for home use. As is apparent from the foregoing, depending upon the value and the size of the items to be stored, more or less expensive and complicated safe and vault constructions can be provided by utilizing known techniques. Despite the myriad of prior safe constructions which have in the past been produced, the need remains for an inexpensive, sturdy, easily installed, safe or strong box which is readily adapted for permanent installation at the place of use.